everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Garen Norwitch/Relationships
Family Immediate Family Lady Glinda XLIV is the high defender of Oz, magical vizier to The Wizard, all-around tour guide, and Garen's mother. Lord Norwitch, having taken on his wife's last name, still holds his position as Captain of the Royal Guard and assists Lady Glinda in her numerous duties, not the least of which include ruling over the lands of the North. Subsequently, Garen is well-adjusted to having to share his parents with the people of Oz, although as an only child, it can sometimes be lonely. However, he has never felt their presence any less for their absence-- his mother is given to leaving post-it notes for him around the house, and his father always makes time to help him hone his physical strength. "After all," as Lord Norwitch always says, "I don't have magic, either. But I give my all to protect and guide the people of Oz and the Ozian way of life-- that's what really counts." Garen takes his parents' lessons and advice to heart. Extended Family Given the Ozian tendency to marry other Ozians, Garen is related to almost everyone in Oz, albeit often very distantly (sometimes several generations removed). Grandma Galiena II, the 98th Good Witch, lives on with her husband, who was previously a stonesmith specializing in emerald. Prior to marrying Galiena II, Garen's grandfather was widowed by his generation's Wicked Witch. The Wests Dr. West, the Wicked Witch of the previous generation, is Garen's half-aunt; she and his mother are half-sisters. Garen saw her frequently as a child, when his parents were still seeking her aid in removing the curse he bears. Celadon West is his cousin through this relation, though they do not know each other particularly well. Their familial relationship, needless to say, is complicated. However, Glinda XLIV is very fond of her sister, even to the point that she has appointed Dr. West to most of the Norwich Council Committees related to private affairs. Friends Aside from his relatives, Garen counts nearly every student in Emerald City Academy as his friend. Though he has yet to meet anyone, he likely expects that things will be much the same at Ever After High, even if but subconsciously. Cordelia Chopper (Still TBA, I am so sorry Cora) Pet Garen's magic curse, unfortunately, extends to his ability to call for his chosen pet. He is certain that it shall be something impressive, like a hippogriff, or perhaps something magical, like a phoenix... if he ever gets the chance to find out. Romance Garen is expected to someday marry a woman from a family as old and well-established as his own, preferably one who looks good in the pastels of the Norwitch family crest of white, baby blue, and bubble-pink. The traditional family process is lengthy and difficult, but he has managed to parse it down to a simple application of one picture and a 500-word essay with the prompt question: What does 'family' mean to you? However, the heart is a powerful and complicated thing... and Garen, quite secretly, cannot help but lose his heart a little to people with soft eyes and a crooked smile. He finds earnestness immensely attractive, and a little note of awkwardness endearing. Though duty ought to come first, there is someone he's grown terribly attached to... Kaolin Alabaster Garen met the son of the China Princess when he was giving a tour of Emerald City Academy for new students in their summer program. Saying that the land of the China dolls is "secluded" is something of an understatement, and so Garen took particular care in familiarizing Kaolin with the area, giving a full history of every building and classroom in the entirety of the city. It wasn't until afterwards that Garen realized he had the romantic sort of interest in the summer-student with the adorable smile, a revelation that caused no small amount of shock-- given Garen's very particular upbringing, he hadn't ever realized that he wasn't straight until meeting Kaolin and his gap-toothed grin. He spent most of that summer pining helplessly from a distance. But all summers must come to an end, and Garen transferred to Ever After High at the start of the new school year, never expecting to meet Kaolin again. However, by some serendipitous stroke of fate, EAH happened to be the same school Kaolin regularly attended, and the two struck up a relationship after some particular difficulty handling the whole "application" matter. Though Garen's highly traditional mother doesn't approve at all of his choice, she reluctantly recognizes that his love life is indeed his choice. (For what it's worth, Garen thought Kaolin's submitted essay was great.) They have since struck up a relationship. Garen is something of an overprotective boyfriend, always worrying that his (porcelain! fragile!!) date will trip over something and get injured. However, he also maintains a courteous distance, ever-cautious of his no-magic curse... as a person whose continued mobility in Ever After is dependent on a magical amulet, Kaolin's ability to move outside of the China Country borders may be threatened by Garen's strange void of magic. Enemies Garen does not make enemies, only "amiable antagonists"... though perhaps that might change at Ever After High. Category:Subpages